


Я помню, что шел, но вспомнить куда не могу

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture (kinda), M/M, Minor Violence, No Plot/Plotless, No Sex, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Илья-центрично, глаголы везде, сомнительная пунктуация
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Илья идет за Наполеоном. Или нет. </p><p>Примечания и предупреждения: Насилие, жестокость, упоминание пыток, депрессивное настроение, сны, галлюцинации (и иногда вместе), ООС. Пафос в количествах, глаголы, глаголы везде, <s>авторская пунктуация</s> не бечено, в названии и эпиграфе использованы строчки из песни «Красная Река» группы Аквариум. Илья-центрично. Рейтинг за кровь-кишки.<br/>Таймлайн — где-то после событий фильма, сюжет какой сюжет, матчасть какая матчасть.<br/>За вычитку, помощь и все-все-все на свете нечеловеческое спасибо <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/van_Miaow">van Miaow</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я помню, что шел, но вспомнить куда не могу

 

_Нет сделанного, чего не мог бы сделать кто-то другой_   
_Нет — перешедшего реку, и неперешедшего — нет_   
_Но, когда это Солнце восходит над Красной Рекой_   
_Кто увидит вместе со мной, как вода превращается в свет?_   
_Аквариум, Красная Река_

Илья лежит в темноте — густой, гулкой, осязаемой. Он дергается, пытается сдвинуться с места, ослабить ремни, стягивающие тело, проползти чуть дальше — туда, куда выброшен Соло, где он лежит на снегу черным бесформенным кулем.

Илья пытается, барахтается, хочет — нет, ему необходимо — подобраться ближе, ощутить тепло тела, потрогать, убедиться, что Соло еще здесь, еще живой. Еще держится.

Голова кружится, все вокруг теряет четкость, расплывается. Илья последним усилием перекатывается на бок, оказывается в нескольких сантиметрах от Соло, видит его лицо.

Соло спит. Дышит легко, не шевелится совсем, только немного подрагивают веки.

Соло снятся сны.

Илья знает точно, потому что ему — по какой-то нелепой, дурацкой и невозможной случайности — они снятся тоже. Он уверен, сны принадлежат Соло и только ему, а он, Илья — просто свидетель, который хотел бы проснуться, да что там, отвернуться хотя бы, в сторону смотреть, но не может.

В этих снах Соло горит, хрипит и задыхается, корчится, чувствуя, что тело протыкают насквозь раскаленными прутьями, прошивают электрическими разрядами. Илья хочет подойти, убрать провода, разрезать ремни, вытащить прутья — Соло бы, наверное, улыбнулся, если бы мог, и сказал, что не тянет ни на манекена, ни на Христа, — зашить раны, вытереть кровь, собрать, вылечить, исправить.

Илья хочет, очень хочет — но не двигается с места.

Он стоит, отделенный от Соло толстым стеклом, и смотрит, как другой Илья (его точная копия, даже часы такие же) туже затягивает удавку на шее, опускает рубильник, достает вместо очередного прута скальпель. Хирургическая сталь блестит в руке. Илья закрывает глаза, но веки становятся прозрачными: смотри.

В этих снах Соло тонет, захлебывается мутной зеленой водой, тянется, из последних сил пытаясь достать до груза на ногах, развязать, убрать, спастись, вдохнуть холодного ночного воздуха, чтобы перестало так жечь легкие и раздирать горло. Илья хочет прыгнуть в воду, он помнит, Соло — прыгнул, вытащил, так все и началось, так все и должно продолжиться.

Илья хочет, очень хочет — но не может пошевелиться.

Соло пытается кричать, воздух выходит пузырями. Не доносится ни звука — так бывает под водой, — но Илье все равно кажется, что Соло хрипит, что-то булькает и клокочет у него в груди. Отвязать груз не получается. Илья зажимает уши ладонями, крутит головой, но нет ни шума воды, ни шума крови. Только хрип: слушай.

В этих снах Соло уходит, закидывает небрежно пиджак на плечо и идет, мелькая белой рубашкой между деревьев, вверх по какой-то тропинке в горах, поднимается выше и выше, туда, где вообще ничего, только камни и солнце и небо, и тропинки давно уже нет, а Соло не останавливается. Илья хочет догнать его, он в минуту может это сделать, в три шага, но вот они — три шага, а потом еще три, и еще, а к Соло все не подобраться.

Илья хочет, очень хочет — подхватить, прижать к себе.

А Соло уходит все дальше: не осталось ни пиджака, ни рубашки, ни брюк, он идет по воздуху обнаженный, раскидывает руки и теряется в солнечном свете. Илья тянется, цепляет пустоту. Только ветер свищет: стой.

Илья не останавливается. Летит с горы, самой высокой в мире, или даже выше — куда там Эвересту — летит, кажется, бесконечно, разбивается о воду, сгорает в огне, собирается заново. Оказывается в густом лесу — и видит Соло. Его лицо белеет на темном мху.

Он спит.

И Илья думает: смотри, Соло, я дошел, добрался, поверил, представляешь, Соло, ты бы хохотал сейчас до упаду, наверное. Говорил бы: «где твой Маркс, большевик, разве он писал о таком». А Маркс не писал, и никто не писал, и верить мне в это не положено, а все ж таки ты здесь и я здесь, а стекла никакого нет, и губы у тебя теплые.

Думает: смотри, Соло, я умею быть хорошим другом, товарищем, а братом вот тебе не буду, хоть и истоптал уже семь пар железных сапог, семь железных хлебов сгрыз. Хоть режь ты меня, а не могу быть тебе братом, потому что видел, что снится тебе, потому что мне самому это снилось.

Думает: смотри, Соло, как все смешно оборачивается, я думал про себя, что хороший разведчик, думал, что Родина превыше всего, что есть самый главный долг, который больше меня, который вообще всего больше. А потом, когда возвращался то за тобой, то за Габи во второй, третий, десятый подвал, со столов пыточных вас стаскивал, ничего уже не думал — думалка остановилась, поломалась. Может потому я тебя и нашел сейчас, Соло, что на самом-то деле нет этого «всего больше», а есть что-то маленькое, что людей на свете держит. Руки вот у тебя ледяные, пойдем отсюда, нам домой пора. Если идти не можешь — я понесу.

Соло смеется хрипло, лающе, на себя не похоже, кашляет, пытается что-то сказать, холодными руками обнимает его за шею.

И они просыпаются.

Вокруг все белое-белое, такое, что режет глаза, и небо белое тоже. Соло рядом нет, Илья один. Он оглядывается и не видит горизонта. Поднимается метель, бросает в лицо колючие снежные крупинки, крутит небо и землю, меняет местами. Остается вокруг только белая непроглядная мгла. И Илья понимает, что это, узнает, наконец, стылую, страшную, но иногда и радостную зиму сорок шестого в деревне под Сталинградом, куда их с матерью выписал из солнечного и бедного Ташкента бывший отцов сослуживец, новый материн муж. Узнает степь, занесенную снегом на половину человеческого роста, и простирающуюся вокруг, докуда хватает глаз. Узнает этот январский день, в который убежал из дома и чуть не замерз насмерть.

И улыбается. Сорок шестой — это значит не было ничего: ни смерти матери; ни сломанных и бережно починенных отцовских часов, которые все норовят упасть с запястья, протереть ремешок, затеряться; ни мелкого, глупого выбора между одним долгом и другим; ни Соло, до которого, получается, он все-таки не дошел. Не до кого было идти.

Сорок шестой — это значит, его не нашли, не пошел Иван Федорович из теплого дома вслед за чужим, почти взрослым сыном, успокоил мать, убедил — к ночи вернется. Илья зарывается в жесткий снег, подтягивает колени к животу, затихает. Не вернется — он знает точно, просто не сможет. Нелепо сломанная нога даже не болит, только ощущается как чужая, опухает. В груди разливается спокойное тепло.

Сорок шестой — это значит, что можно наконец выдохнуть. Отдохнуть.

Илья закрывает глаза. И слышит, как близко-близко, прямо над ухом, матерится Соло. Почему-то по-русски.  
— Только сдохни мне, блядь, — говорит, — только попробуй, сука ты большевистская, я тебя в ебаном аду найду, обратно притащу и сам прикончу, для верности.  
— Бога нет, — хрипит Илья, и думает: когда, интересно, научился так ругаться. Мысли вялые, снулые. Голова как будто ватой набита.

Соло замолкает. От неожиданности, не иначе. Стискивает руку влажной от пота, холодной ладонью, держит крепко, знай Илья его чуть хуже — подумал бы, что Соло испуган. Смешно, хочется фыркнуть, улыбнуться, но не выходит почему-то. Соло кладет вторую ладонь на грудь — то ли успокаивает, то ли сдерживает, не разобрать. А потом наклоняется к Илье и целует. И губы у него теплые.


End file.
